Birthday boy
by Ceasar-Flickerman
Summary: Oneshot, maybe a little OOC, James/Lily: It's James' birthday, but that's not the only exciting thing happening that day. Can a little romance shove it's way into the scene?


**Hey guys! Well, this is a random oneshot while I have crazy writer's block and a tonne of h/w! It's because it's James Potter's birthday today for all of you Americans! **

**HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Although, if it did, James and Lily would survive, and I would be married to George Weasley… and not kill Fred…**

James groaned as he finally entered the Heads common room. He dumped his gargantuan bag of homework on the low coffee table and collapsed into one of the large squishy armchairs, identical to the one in the Gryffindor common room, since both heads were in the same house. He smiled softly to himself as his thoughts shifted to the red-headed beauty. Long, silky, dark red hair, eyes as bright green as the forbidden curse, and just as powerful. Slim, only 5'3" tall, and her…

"…ate, MATE!" James jumped as he was brought out of his reverie by his best friend, the infamous Sirius Black, yelling at him. "You were thinking about her again, weren't you," he smirked.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James said, mocking anger.

"Well, now that you're finally back in the real world, I need to bring something to your attention. Tomorrow, as we know, is a very special day. A day in which the history books will remark as the most important day in the history of the world, both muggle and magical. Tomor-"

"Get on with it Pads," Lupin remarked as he too stepped through the portrait.

"I WAS GETTING THERE MOONY. Anyway, tomorrow is March 27th, and we all know what that means," Padfoot said, flipping his wavy black hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, some of us need a little more information, Pads," James said, rolling his eyes.

"OH NO! HE'S FORGOTTEN! SOMEONE HELP ME! OH MOONY, THIS IS A DISASTER! A TRAVESTY! A-"

"WE GET IT PADS!" Remus yelled. "GET TO THE POINT!"

"You lot really need to stop cutting me off like that," Sirius grumbled. "Prongs, you really are thick. Tomorrow's your bloody birthday! How could you FORGET?"

"WHAT? No it isn't! It's still…" James trailed off, counting on his fingers. "BLOODY HELL! IT'S MARCH 26th!" James yelled suddenly.

"Now that you have _finally _caught up, let's get down to business. A party for Prongs is in order, after all, it is his eighteenth," Sirius says matter-of-factly. "Now, I think we should do it in the room of requi-"

"But what if I don't WANT a party?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Again with the cutting off! And don't you?" Sirius said.

"You're right, let's get back to planning," James grins.

**LINE BREAK!**

James grins and stretches, whacking his hand on his headboard. Not even the dull throb could dampen his spirits though. It's his birthday! He gets up and pulls on his uniform, loosening his tie, running a hand through his hair, nodding at his reflection, then going down to breakfast. The only thing that could make his birthday even better was a birthday kiss by someone whose name starts with 'L' and ends with 'ily'. Yet they were friends now, and it had taken seven years for this to happen. He was NOT going to screw it up. As he sits at the Gryffindor table, he hears three sets of feet approach him from behind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRONGSIEPIE!" Sirius yells in his ear. He winces; this happened every year, but he only got 'prongsiepie' in fifth year, when he got the nickname for his illegal animagus form, a stag. Before that it was 'jamesiepie', and anything was better than that.

"Yeah, happy birthday Prongs," Moony says as he slides into the seat across from him, after quickly running around the table.

"Happy birthday James!" Wormtail squeaks. James grins.

"Thanks mates," he says.

"James," a soft voice says behind him. He stands up immediately, knowing the soft lilting tones.

"H-hey Lily," James says nervously, running his hand through his hair as he always does when he is nervous. It happens a lot around Lily. She glances up at his hair, biting her lip softly, an action which drove James mad.

"Happy birthday," she says quietly, before leaning forward and giving him a soft peck on the cheek. She darts back, ending it as soon as it started, and hurries down the Gryffindor table to sit with the rest of her friends. She glances back at him, and then hurriedly sits down. James is in shock; he stands there, still feeling the electricity pumping through his veins from the soft skin of her lips brushing against his cheek. Padfoot pulls him into his seat.

"Man, you are whipped," Padfoot murmurs gently. James punches him in the arm.

**Another line break- YOU KNOW IT!**

James stands nervously in the centre of the room, looking around for a flash of red. He holds a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, occasionally taking sips, feeling the heat run down his throat. It does not compare to Lily of course, but it's the closest thing he could find. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes, although he was spared a detention on his birthday with the fact that Padfoot was whispering madly into his ear and was blamed for distracting him. Everyone from 5th year up had come, apart from the Slytherins, and James was certain he could see a group of assorted second years giggling madly in a corner, with a bottle of butterbeer clutched in their hands. Of course, they could have been any age from eleven to fourteen with the messed up heights nowadays.

James finally saw the tell-tale hair, which was followed by the eyes, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. He ran his fingers through his hair, before downing the rest of the drink and making his way over. Lily's friends also spotted him and departed quickly, giving Lily knowing looks. She scowled at them, and James finally reached her.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," she replies uncomfortably.

"Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?" He says, speaking over the chatter of the other students.

"Yeah, sure," she says. He grins, gaining his confidence and takes her by the hand, leading her out of the party. He takes her through many twisting passageways, before finally making it to a portrait.

"Salamander eyes," he says. The painting of a man with a long, pointed beard nods his head and swings open. They enter to a small room, with walls made entirely of glass. The brickwork of the wall made one straight wall, and the other glass made a semicircle. The floor was a grey flagstone, with a few cushions spread out everywhere. The room had a perfect view of most of the grounds. They could see the great squid in the inky lake, as it was the only movement in the perfectly still night. Lily gasps.

"This is so beautiful James…" She trails off, staring into his hazel eyes. Her skin looks as white as the half-moon, her hair shining in the soft light. James leans forward slowly, and she doesn't lean away. He takes this as a good sign and slowly presses his lips against hers. He gently places his hands on her waist and softly moves. She raises her hands and tangles them in his hair, responding. They kiss slowly, savouring the moment, every tingle, firework and lightning bolt. They separate at what could have been hours or seconds, they couldn't tell. He gently rests his forehead against hers, looking into the pools of light. He grins, regaining his fifth-year cockiness at the happiness and completion he feels.

"Go out with me Evans?" He smirks. She laughs softly.

"Just can't resist, can you Potter," she says. She gives a slight nod before joining her lips again with his.

**So, this is my first oneshot. It's probably not James' birthday anymore, for you guys, but this is a birthday present. Crazy should be updated soon, and since this is a completely different story, I might have people reading this who haven't read my other story! It's a modern day Hunger Games for anyone interested, so check it out. **

**Concerning Crazy, NO I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY STORIES, I just try to write the chapters as well as I can, so you guys can enjoy a non-clichéd fanfiction. Don't give up! I'm already up to over 270 reviews on Crazy, which is amazing. I'm so happy that I got such an awesome response for my first ever story, which to this day is still being reviewed and followed! You guys are all so awesome, you make my day! Shout out to **_**mellarkfan121**_**, who reviewed every chapter of my story today! Love you darling! **

**Long AN, I know, but I try to fit an author's note in every story for a little update on my life. You probs don't even read this anyway.**

**Love,**

**Caesar Flickerman**


End file.
